


CreatureVerse Encyclopaedia Vol.2: Humans

by Neth_Smiley, Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: CreatureVerse - Fandom
Genre: Creatureverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth_Smiley/pseuds/Neth_Smiley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika





	1. Introduction to Humans in the CreatureVerse

*Wip*


	2. History

Wip


	3. Politics

WIP


	4. Culture

WIP


	5. Biology

WIP


	6. Sex and Relationships

WIP


End file.
